ttadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 027
Overview On the last episode of TTA, Alpha and the others were brought to a strange new place in the virtual world where they must fight the "Netkings" the strongest warriors of TOME. First Gamecrazed trounced Blitz128, and Flamegirl scorched Kindarspirit for two easy wins. Then our heroes reached past two empty Netking rooms, only to find a 3rd where a old acquaintance is about to pop up for one of the most difficult Netking battles of all... Synopsis The scene picks up when Alpha catches up with the group after they left him alone in one of the empty Netking rooms, scowling at the group not to leave him like that. Alpha first suspects that the new room they are in is empty as well, but Gamecrazed points out otherwise, saying that a portal hasn't appeared like the last two rooms. After Nailock cracks a joke about the room's appearance, a sound is heard which comes from the ceiling, before a pillar of light forms and fades quickly, revealing a Alpha-Doppelganger. Alpha automatically recognizes the doppelganger as it greets him and Nailock, happy to see the two. Kirbopher15 asks who the doppelganger is, and Nailock remembers him as the same doppelganger who was seen at the :sanctuary region along with Simdragon before the Z Tournament, whom was trying to act like the real Alpha. Flamegirl explains that they already know who the real Alpha was, which the doppelganger tries to convince otherwise, this in turn angers the real Alpha, who demands that the doppelganger reveals his true self. The doppelganger finally admits his false identity and reveals his true form, introducing himself as Rubyrulz, a Netking. Gamecrazed and Flamegirl are shocked of the sudden transformation, remembering such a technique similar to Ravenfreak's, Kirb suspects that the ability is hacked like Raven's, but Ruby states that his and the other Netking's abilities are all pure edit powers. Alpha demands why Rubyrulz was posing as Alpha in the first place, Rubyrulz admits that he is saying too much and can't say anything more, and asks who would be the one to challenge him. Nailock accepts his challenge, much to Alpha's dismay, who wanted to challenge him for posing, Nailock answers that he just pisses him off, and looks like a worthy challenger for the Z Tournament champion. Rubyrulz excepts the challenge and loads the battle grid. As soon as the grid finishes loading, Rubyrulz quickly transforms back into Alpha, telling Nailock to be prepared, which Nailock tells him to silence and start fighting. The two quickly begin the fight, the two doing quite well, but Nailock can't seem to do any damage so far as Rubyrulz continues to dwindle his HP down, even using a lightning move Alpha doesn't even know yet, throwing Nailock off guard. Ruby chuckles and says that hes just unpredictable as a red wall appears in front of him as his form changes into Flamegirl and begins attacking with her fire based move-set. Nailock pulls off a Team Summon with Gamecrazed and traps him in a block of ice, which he promptly slashes at him afterwords, despite this, Rubyrulz's HP remains full and untouched. The two continue to fight until Nailock pulls off a Poltergeist Ice attack, sending two frozen chunks at Rubyrulz, whose Flamegirl form dissipates, Ruby complains on how a "Half-Assed" attack diminished his form, Nailock finally snaps, tackling Ruby and finally doing a bit of damage while he was in his normal form, telling him that he was half-assed for not thinking of his own moves and stealing others. Ruby growls as he pulls up the red wall again, this time Nai fires a ice shard towards it, but the shard backfires and hits Nai, which he thinks of the wall as a mirror. The battle continues as Ruby first transforms into SaturnDiva, then after a while transforms into Gamecrazed, showing off old and new moves alike. Back from outside the battle, Alpha points out the fact that not only can Rubyrulz take forms of users, but can also use moves that the copied user doesn't know yet. Kirb explains the new attacks hes using while in different forms are the result of his high EXP, and the group would be able to learn them to once they gain higher amounts of EXP. Alpha then focuses his curiosity on the mirror Ruby is using, Flamey suggests that he probably gains his power from the mirror, or whatever its reflecting, Kirb points out the mirror is reflecting from Nailock, then Kirb gasps as he may have figured it out. Back at the battle, Rubyrulz reverts back to his normal form and tells Nailock and his friends to boot it out and head on home. Nailock states since he beat Zetto, he can beat Rubyrulz just as easy, Ruby seems interested, figuring out he was the one who defeated Zetto as the mirror appears. Just as Nailock figures out the ploy, he sees the mirror fade and Rubyrulz now in the form of Zetto, pulling off a dash attack like the real Zetto preformed in the Z Tournament. Nailock finally catches on, stating that Ruby has been using the mirror to draw off from his character log and transform into any character he wishes from it, and with his high EXP, he can use abilities that not even the copied user knows yet. Ruby isn't impressed, and states even with his secret revealed, he can't be defeated, Nailock thinks otherwise as his character glows dark for a moment, and in a second, Nai resets his entire character log. At this point, Ruby is stuck, because now he has no characters to mimic off of, and no actual attacks of his own. Nailock finishes the fight with a few slashes and a final dash attack, which Rubyrulz promptly explodes afterwords, leaving Nailock the winner. Before Rubyrulz disappears, he congratulates the group and finally answers Alpha's question, he admits that the reason that he posed as Alpha to see how strong he and his friends were, and was right about their skill. Ruby then says a few final words before letting off a final explosion and vanishing, leaving a portal behind. Alpha states that there's only one more battle with the final Netking, ending the episode. To Be Continued... Category:Episodes